


Plastic to Real: A Baby Story

by lunaraindrop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman refs, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's starts with Stiles, Jackson and a plastic baby. It leads to love and real pregnancy. They had problems with names both times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic to Real: A Baby Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend basilxhallward, who wanted Stiles and Jackson fluffy mpreg!

“You can forget about it Stilinski, we are not naming it after some stupid comic book characters!”

“Ok, one, it’s not an _It_ , she’s a _She_ , and two, I am genuinely hurt Jackson! Our little bundle of joy deserves an epic name like Robin, or Selena, or even Kyle! Kylie is a girl’s name, right?”

Jackson shoved away from his gym locker and shot Stiles an annoyed glance.

“You do remember that this 'baby' isn’t actually real, right? It’s an electronic robot that we have to deal with for a grade. We are not actually parents; I just got stuck with you as a partner because Danny had to say home with the flu.”

Stiles looked outraged and covered the baby’s lifelike plastic ears.

“Don’t talk that way around the baby! Yes, while she might be made of plastic silicone and a complicated baby sized computer to make her cry and pee and poop, for the next two weeks, she IS real for both of us, Buddy!”

Stiles picked up the baby and started rocking her in his arms, cooing in the little face.

“That’s right! You cute little grade-making Sugar Muffin! We’re supposed to treat you like we would a real baby, because the computer records how well we take care of you."

The life-like plastic baby made a gurling noise. Stiles's eyes lit up and he let out a surprised laugh. If he had been looking over at Jackson at that moment, he might have seen the soft look in his eyes looking at the pair, as he made his way out of the locker room. Stiles, trailing after the blonde boy continued to talk to the fake baby in his arms.

"What a smart girl! You must take after me, and not your grumpy Papa over there.”

Jackson turned around and rolled his eyes. "Shut up Stilinski."

Stiles looked up from his precious, about to retort, when something caught his eye. He tilted his head, eyes narrowing. "Hey Jackson, has anyone ever told you that you have really small ears?"

* * *

 

**Five Years Later**

 

“ You can forget about it Stiles, we are not naming our baby after Batman characters!”

“Hey! No fair Mate-o-Mine! I let you get away with naming Porscha in High School, I should totally get to name this one!”

Jackson, who was sitting, heavily pregnant, ( _who knew male werewolves could get pregnant like seahorses, right_?), in their apartment, leveled a stare on his awkwardly handsome love of his life.

“Stiles, dear idiot, that was a fake baby for class. This is an actual baby. That I. Am. Growing.”

“Yeah, but that baby lead to us to where we are now! Without that baby, we might not have ever spent so much time together, that didn’t involve getting our butts kicked by the supernatural. I might not have ever have known that you like to cuddle, or how much I really like your sexy-sexy nibbleable earlobes!”

Jackson rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. I’ll agree to Barbara, because it’s the least likely to scar her for life. Now move your ass, go get me my hot cocoa, rub my feet … and cuddle me. In that order. Or Barbara is off the table, and I start looking up female lacrosse players.”

Stiles got up, kissed Jackson’s forehead and rubbed the swollen baby bump. Jackson smirked as Stiles walked into the kitchen.

_After all, Stiles doesn’t need to know about female lacrosse player Barbara Sullivan._

* * *

 

Stiles smiled and hummed as he warmed up the cocoa.

_Like I didn’t know he would suggest Barbara for Barbara Sullivan! Let him think he won. Maybe I can get away with her middle name being Harley or Quinn._


End file.
